


Lessons

by ChristOnACupcake



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Halamshiral, M/M, Oblivious Cullen, Pining, Pining dorian, amiright ladies, broken toes, cullrian - Freeform, dance lessons, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristOnACupcake/pseuds/ChristOnACupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian teaches Cullen how to dance with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

Dorian winced and sucked in a breath as Cullen stepped on his toes. Again.

"Maker, Dorian, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sincerity rang through Cullen's voice as he released his grip on both Dorian's hand and waist.

"I guess its a good thing you're not wearing armoured boots," Dorian laughed. "Let's try again, shall we?"

Cullen sighed, wiped his palms on his trousers and stepped forward.

"Now remember- you're meant to be leading." Dorian eased back a step, and then another, pulling Cullen with him. "Step with me, Cullen."

Fasta Vass, how had he gotten into this? A smattering of memories accompanied the question; Cullen's panic as he realised Lavellan would likely want to dance with him at Halamshiral. Dorian's own laughter as he teasingly offered to teach Cullen- his shock and alarm when the man agreed. Setting a date, finding somewhere secluded to dance alone. It was everything Dorian could have wanted, and it was nothing at all.

_He is not yours to love._

Dorian thought it at himself harshly, repeating the words like a mantra in his head.

It was just stupid Dorian and a stupid crush that had spiraled out of control- a crush on a stunning man with a brilliant mind. A crush on a man whose heart belonged firmly to the Inquisitor.

A misstep on Dorian's part had them both stumbling. Dorian fell forward, into Cullen's broad chest, and he felt strong arms catch him. For a single instant, he let himself pretend it was an embrace. He was surrounded by the smell of sweat and soap and the feel of hard muscle, softened by feathers.

"Dorian? Are you alright?" Dorian felt the concern rumble through Cullen's chest and Andraste, it was marvellous. He never wanted to move, but his one moment had ended.

_He is not yours to love._

Dorian repeated the thought as he straightened out of what could hardly be called an embrace and ached at the loss.

"Clumsy me," Dorian mumbled. "I tripped. Again?"

Cullen sighed and tugged off his feathered pauldrons. Dorian tried not to stare, really, he did. But Cullen had already taken most of his armor off, and now he was just in a thin shirt and his trousers, and Maker was he a sight to behold.

"Andraste's ass, I'm never going to get this right."

"Probably not, but at least you can say you made a valiant effort." Dorian teased with a wink. This earned a smile from the commander, and the mage couldn't help but grin until Cullen spoke again.

"Thank you for doing this, Dorian. I know you have other things to be doing, but I'm glad you took time to help me. You are a true friend."

Dorian struggled to keep the easy grin on his face.

"Not a problem, my dear commander. Now then. Once more, with feeling!"

An hour later, and Dorian had to visit a healer for broken toes. After realising that Dorian didn't know how to heal, Cullen, the dear, had carried him the entire way, insisting that since he broke them, he had to take him to get them fixed. The pair were in various states of undress, and Dorian found he didn't mind the stares one bit.

Two weeks of daily dance lessons later, and Dorian knew that Cullen had his heart. His mantra played on near constant repeat nowadays.

A week after that, at Halamshiral, Dorian watched through a balcony window as Cullen put his practice to work. He watched as Cullen bowed just so, hand extended. He sighed as Inquisitor Lavellan took it. He could barely watch their dance, and turned away, pain sharp and stinging in his chest, when they kissed.

_He is not yours to love._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :)
> 
> Fasta Vass- essentially, "damn it" in tevene.


End file.
